


Into The Light

by Narry5Eva



Category: Caspar Lee - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Through The Dark®</p><p>Jaspar's journey to their big day? What happens when Joes past catches up to him? Will Caspar leave when it gets to much? Will one leave at the alter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Light

_Recap_

_"So babe, I've been meaning to do this for a long time. You know I have loved you since I was 18 and I'm glad that I took the chance to get to know you. It was love at first sight for me. As I got to know you, I realized there was something wrong with you. Since that moment, I have wanted nothing more than to just protect you. You are my sunshine. You have always been the one person I've wanted yet I couldn't have you because I was to busy pretending to be straight. Baby, you don't understand how much it actually hurt me to see you that day. It was the worst thing ever. The person I fell so hard in love with had depression. But baby you beat depression. You're one of the strongest people I know. Nobody knows you baby the way I do. Nobody loves you baby the way I do. I just want you to know that I love you so so so much and I just want to know if..."_

_What happens next catches me off guard. He got down on one knee. Tears rushed to my eyes. Happy tears. He takes something out of his pocket_

_"Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

_I had tears rolling down my face. "OMG YES!!! Yes!!" He puts the ring on my finger and hugs me real tight. I pull back just enough to kiss his lips._

_"I love you, beautiful"_

_"I love you more"_

_"I'll let you win this one time, Mr. Lee"_

_Oh my god. I'm gonna be mr.lee. This is the best thing ever._

\----------------------------------------------

We have been engaged for a year and well it's been the best year ever. We are getting married next year in February. We have nothing planned yet but we have set the time frame we want it around.

Back to us. We have been great. Of course I do get recaps of my past but Caspar has made me become really strong that nothing really gets to me anymore.  He makes me so damn happy that I can't even explain it. Even after 3 and a half years of being together, I still get butterflies and fireworks. I feel the sparks when his lips touch me in a sinful way. I still get chills and blush like a teenage school girl who has a crush. Caspar is the crush. I was listening to End of the Day by One Direction and he was with me. He said that its was going to be our song because no matter what happens, I will always be the one he wants at the end of the day.

_All I know at the end of the day is you want what you want and you say what you say_

_And you'll follow your heart even though it'll break_

_Sometimes_

_All I know at the end of the day is love who you love_

_There ain't no other way_

_If there's something I've learnt from a million mistakes_

_You're the one that I want at the end of the day_

I cried because that was so sweet of him to say. 

When I said the most important "yes" of my life, we went home and made love for the first time. The next day, Caspar tweeted that the best thing happened to him. A week later, he told the world that he had proposed and how he was so lucky to have me. It was the best day of my life. I really do love Caspar and I am really really lucky to have him all to myself. I cant wait for our wedding. We still have 11 months till our wedding day but I am excited. I don't want anything to ruin it. I promised Caspar that I wouldn't ruin our wedding day ad he told me that I had nothing to worry about because there is no way I could ruin anything. 


End file.
